


In all the ways you work

by Aricent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "author is projecting again", Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I can't think of a title, M/M, hk is good bf, or as I like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aricent/pseuds/Aricent
Summary: This is an old story I just never posted (Because I got an account less then a week ago-) but anyways Hong Kong and Iceland are having a sleepover when Iceland gets those good ol' 3am sadnesses. I have not proofread this. I can't think of a title either. uh yeah it's really cheesy I wrote this for my own amusement.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In all the ways you work

It's late. About 4am late (or early?) The room is a nice temperature, and the atmosphere is cozy. A cool breeze blows in from the window, soft light filtering in from a street lamp. Mr Puffin, Emil's beloved pet, was curled up against Emil's chest, fast asleep. Leon was facing away from Emil, their backs pressing together as Leon snored softly. Yes, all was well.

Except for one thing.

Emil faced away from Leon, chewing on his bottom lip and frowning. His knees were curled against his chest and his arms encircled himself. All was well, except Emil.

This just happened sometimes. They both wished it didn't, but it did. Those words, constantly bringing him down. It's a pity how badly someone's own mind can hurt them. It pointed out every flaw Emil saw in himself. Late hours of the night like this were the worst.

The way Emil got angry over little things, or how he'd refuse to talk about his feelings (which only made things more difficult). The way his skin made him look dead, or his eyes shone in that ugly gray purple. The way his thighs touched, and he could be so rude to his own boyfriend. All of that pieced together to make a downright disgusting person. At least that's what Emil thought.

'You don't deserve anything. What makes you think you're so special? You're nothing. he's lying to you, you know. Why would he stay with you besides out of pity?' It snarled, far too loud for Emil's liking at that.

Leon isn't a very heavy sleeper. Yet, he slept peacefully through the first sniffle. Then the stifled whine. Then he barely stirred when Emil let out a faint hiccup. But it wasn't until Emil let out a choked sob did Leon snap awake, instinctively rolling over and draping an arm over Emil. He wasn't the best when responding to something like this, but he was trying his best. His hand brushed over Emil's cheek, which he realized was damp from tears.

Emil was trembling, trying to stifle his cries. He gasped then fell silent when Leon rolled over, Trying to form an apology for waking him. But despite his efforts, Leon pulled Emil closer and rested his head above Emil's lazily. 

The only sound was Emil's stuttered breathing as he squirmed, as if trying to close in on himself. Leon knew Emil needed a moment to collect himself, and he was willing to wait.

Finally, Emil's breathing returned to normal and he stilled. Exhaling softly, Leon held him tighter and said "What's wrong?" He had a feeling of what it was judging by the fact that Emil wouldn't look at him, but it was good to ask.

"You don't have to do this you know.." Emil muttered, fidgeting with the sheets. Ah, so that's what it was. 

"I know." Leon murmured, rolling Emil over so they were facing each other. His hands lingered over Emil's arms for a moment, before settling. One went around Emil, stopping at his shoulder blade like a half hug. The other went against the pillow, cupping Emil's warm, albeit damp, cheek.

"Then why do you..? You could get anyone else, easily. Someone better than..this." Emil said with a tinge of disgust in his tone, motioning to himself. He always got a variation of the response 'Because I care about you.', but it was so difficult to believe. His hands briefly went up a little to remove Leon's hands, but ultimately decided against it and let them drop to the cotton sheets once more.

Leon was silent, staring at Emil with a hardened expression. He frowned slightly, though his face flickered with just a hint of concern.

Emil squirmed, a little bit uncomfortable in Leon's gaze "Stop i-" he was cut off by Leon flipping him so Emil was laying on top of him. Before Emil could protest, Leon scooted back so they were sitting up against the wall.

Leon's face stayed indifferent, gently placing one hand on the back of Emil's neck, and the other on Emil's hand.

Emil blushed at the literal straddling position, frowning "Leon what-"

Leon hushed him, running his thumb over the back of Emil's hand "Are you kidding me?"  
(No they aren't going to do the seggs you bastards this is a fluff and I mean it)

Emil sputtered, trying to figure out what Leon meant and trying not to think the worse "Wha-"

"I don't know where you got the idea I could find someone better." He said quietly, his gaze softening "I really couldn't."

Emil rolled his eyes, frowning "Leon there isn't that much good to me."

Leon frowned as well, almost surprised looking "Are you kidding?" He asked, now linking fingers with Emil "Come on, where do I begin? There's plenty of reasons why I like, love you."

He had said it rhetorically, but Emil's look told him Emil actually wanted him to continue. He was happy to oblige of course. His face fell neutral again, letting out a soft "hm" sound as he thought. "Your skin."

Emil made a borderline disgruntled face. That came out way more creepy than Leon planned. "Vain, aren't we?"

"Maybe, but have you seen yourself at night? Come on, I've heard what you think of it so don't think I haven't. It reminds me of opal. And whenever we go out at night it like, reflects the moonlight. It's crazy. But like, totally beautiful."

Emil rolled his eyes, though it was a bit flattering "I think there's no way to compliment somebody's skin without making it sound weird apparently."

"Fair enough." Leon said, staring at Emil once more "Gosh Ice, your eyes." The way Leon said it, he almost sounded breathless. "I love those too."

Emil was still flattered, but a bit upset nonetheless "isn't there anything you like besides my face?"

"Well, I love your thighs." Leon said, letting go of Emil's nape and gently running his thumb over Emil's thigh. Honestly, Leon knew his thighs were one of Emil's biggest insecurities so he complimented them quite soon.

Emil gave Leon a look, frowning a little "My thighs? Nei, Leon. I don't need you lying to make me feel better. Admit they're gross and move on."

Leon rolled his eyes, smiling a little "Nah. They're cute. There's nothing wrong with them touching. They're soft, and you get all red when I do this." He bent down, planting a small kiss on the top of Emil's thigh beside his hand.

Sure enough, Emil went red and gently smacked Leon's head, crossing his arms. Leon sat back up, smiling when he saw Emil's face. "See? I told you. That's another thing. I like the way you blush. You get red like, everywhere and you make that face. It's cute."

Emil looked away in embarrassment, putting his hands on Leon's shoulders lazily "Shut up, jerk."

Leon chuckled, pressing their foreheads together "That's another thing. The attitude. To anyone else you probably look like a big jerk."

"Thanks." Emil muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"-But, I know you don't mean it. It's like a secret between us. I like it." Leon finished, smiling a little and pressing a kiss to Emil's cheek.

Emil couldn't help but smile. That was something he worried about. He could say some rude things, But he often worried Leon would take it to heart. This was a huge relief.

"There it is." Leon said softly, tilting up Emil's face with his hand "Your smile. I love your smile. Even if it doesn't happen often, I think that makes it all the more special. Like another little secret between the two of us."

Emil blushed again, laying against Leon's chest and letting out a content sigh. "Þakka þér fyrir.." (Thank you)

Leon smiled victoriously, laying back down. He wrapped an arm around Emil's waist cuddling him as close as possible and gently kissed the top of his head "I know neither of us say it as much as we mean to, but I like, love you Em. I love everything about you. I'll never find someone better, because you're the best thing that's happened to me. Now, let's get back to sleep before we wake up the bird."

Emil hummed amusedly, remembering the last time they woke up Mr Puffin before he deemed it time. Apparently the puffin wasn't a morning person either. Turning his head he pressed a chaste kiss to Leon's cheek before letting his head fall back to the pillow "Góða nótt, elskan..." (goodnight dear)

Pulling the blanket back up, Leon relaxed once more "Goodnight.."


End file.
